Hurricanes Can Be Deadly
by InuKagX10
Summary: Kagome is just your adverage teenager that doesn't fit in with the popular crowd,but one day at school the most popular girl Kikyo,comes to school with her new boyfriend whose golden eyes capture Kagome's heart. What happens when Kagome learns his secret.
1. A Golden Meeting

Hurricanes Can Be Deadly

Chapter 1: A Golden Meeting

* * *

"Kagome!" 3 voices called from down a busy, crowded street, to a raven haired school girl walking amongst the busy crowd. The girl turned around at the call of her name only to find her 3 friends running down the street to catch up to her. "Oh! You guys, hey!" Kagome said when her friends finally caught up.

"Why didn't you wait at your house for us like we planned? We were gonna walk to school together, remember?" Eri said as the group began walking again. Kagome sighed in frustration. "Because you guys were late getting to my house and I didn't wanna be late for school."

Ayume looked at the time using her cellphone and showed it to her friends. "Well we better hurry then." The girls all gasped and shrieked in shock as they bolted down the street at full speed.

When they arrived they walked straight inside of the high school and over to they're lockers. The locker next to Kagome's was never taken because no one ever wanted to be near her in fear of humiliation.

Couples walked by her all the time holding hands, smiling and laughing. Everyone in the school knew that Kagome didn't have a boyfriend and they made fun of her for it by making sure shes' around or nearby when they show their affection for one another, just to throw it up in her face. Kagome sighed then closed her locker door.

"Here comes you know who." Yuka said in a whisper over to Kagome and the other girls. Everybody who was in the middle of the hallway moved off to the side and watched as Kikyo, the most popular girl in school, walk through the school's entrance doors while holding hands with a boy, one that was never seen before.

Kagome couldn't help but stare at the handsome short, silver haired boy at the preppy cheerleaders side. As the couple walked by, Kagome noticed that although Kikyo had her hand perfectly clutched onto the boy's hand, he made no move of showing Kikyo any affection back as his fingers dangled. Kagome blushed at the boy as the couple stopped a few feet in front of her so Kikyo could talk to her posy of popular gang of jocks and cheerleaders.

Still, Kagome couldn't take her eyes off the boy. His style of clothing confused her though. He wore a black bandanna, a red t-shirt with a silver cross necklace, black studded jeans with silver chains on each side that perfectly fit his figure, black converse, and topped it off with studded wristbands on each wrist.

Kagome could've gotten lost in the boy's body if she hadn't noticed him staring at her with beautiful golden colored eyes that made Kagome blush even more than before. The boy saw that she was looking back at him and as soon as they locked eyes he quickly looked away. Kikyo noticed Kagome staring at the boy blushing madly and gave Kagome an evil smirk. _'Great here comes the mocking from her again.' _Kagome thought when she saw Kikyo smirk at her.

"Don't even try and _think _that you have a chance with _my _boyfriend Kagome. You wouldn't know how to act around one." Kikyo mocked at the girl, the boy at Kikyo's side started watching the commotion, his expression emotionless as the crowd started laughing.

"Of course, you are the _only_ girl in this school who has _never once_ had a boyfriend ever since you were born! So what makes you think that you can have mine." Kikyo said as she began walking away laughing when the bell rang, leaving Kagome in the laughing, mocking crowd.

Later that day on her way home, no matter how hard she tried, Kagome just couldn't get that boy's golden eyes out of her head. "I'm home!" She said when she walked through the front door of her house. She was greeted by her mom, grandpa, brother Souta, and cat Bouyo.

After she had finished eating and taken her bath she headed to her room to study for the upcoming test tomorrow. As she lay in bed trying to get to sleep, all she could think about was those beautiful golden eyes.

It was like that for her all week, and everytime she saw him at school with Kikyo, wearing the same unhappy, miserable expression, Kagome always found herself wishing that she was the one with him instead of Kikyo. Something always confused her though, was that the boy never sits with Kikyo at lunch.

Kagome always wondered why and today Kagome decided that she was going to find out why and where that boy disappears off to at lunch. When lunch time came, Kagome watched from a distance as Kikyo and her boyfriend departed different ways. When the close was clear, she began to walk after the boy, keeping her distance a few feet away from him so she wouldn't be caught.

Kagome watched and followed as the boy walked into some woods behind the school that no one honestly knew about, not even the school itself. When Kagome got to where the boy had stopped she hid behind a tree then looked out from behind it and gasped as the boy removed his bandanna. Kagome's eyes widened as she watched the boy with complete and utter shock. _'No way!'_

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! X3 Oh so sorry lol but it's late so I'll try and update soon.**

**Remember, Rate and Review! Thanks!**

**~InuKagX10~**


	2. Secrets Unveiled and A New Friend

**So far only 1 review on the first chapter ."""**

**~kittychic0895:**

**I lyke it so far but I don't lyke thatthe whole school makes fun of kagome**  
**lyke that and I'm guessing ppl in this story don't see half demons or demons**  
**an they're not spose to exist..and is kagome a miko...keep up the good work**  
**and update asap**

**~InuKagX10((my reply)):**

**Oh don't worry, ((SPOILER ALERT!)) they'll stop making fun of her later on in the story. ****Yes people do see half-demons and demons, the school is for any creature but when it comes to half-demons, some people don't approve of them while others are okay with them. ((SPOILER!)) Yes Kagome is a miko but she hasn't realized it yet, but she will later on. **

**Thank you for reviewing.**

* * *

Hurricanes Can Be Deadly

Chapter 2: Secrets Unveiled and A New Friend

* * *

**~Last Time~**

_Kagome watched and followed as the boy walked into some woods behind the school that no one honestly knew about, not even the school itself. When Kagome got to where the boy had stopped she hid behind a tree then looked out from behind it and gasped as the boy removed his bandanna. Kagome's eyes widened as she watched the boy with complete and utter shock. 'No way!'_

** Back to the story! x3**

* * *

As soon as the boy took off his bandanna, long silky silver hair poured down and two triangular dog-like ears appeared onto his head. Kagome had always noticed that the boy was always wearing a bandanna and wondered why, now she knew. The boy didn't have short hair like most boys at the school, he had beautiful long flowing silver hair that he hid under his bandannas, let alone his dog ears.

The wind blew around him causing his hair to dance playfully in it, to Kagome he was even more handsome than before. His unhappy, miserable expression though, never changed. _'They say hes' a full demon at school but..' _Built and ran by demons and humans,Youkai High is a high school not only for humans, but for demons and other creatures too. _'His features some like a demon, but some also like a human. I've heard about creatures that uphold this appearance, they're not a demon or a human, they're a...' _Kagome saw the boy's ear twitch as if he heard something suspicious.

"Half-Demon." Kagome said, loud enough for the boy to hear her. Kagome hadn't even noticed that she had walked over to him and stood only a few feet in front of him. When she finally noticed, she saw that the boy's eyes grew wide and were panic stricken. _'Oh no!' _The boy quickly grabbed his bandanna and took off running towards the school at full pace. "Wait!" Kagome called out but it was too late, the boy was gone. _'Great, now look at what I've done!' _She thought as she headed back towards the school herself when she heard the bell ring.

All the rest of that week the boy was nowhere to be seen, not even with Kikyo. Sitting at the table she usually sat at with her friends during lunch, Kagome overheard one of the cheerleaders shout out to Kikyo. "Hey Kikyo! Wheres Inu-kun? I haven't seen him ever since Monday and todays Friday." Kikyo looked over towards the cheerleader while in line getting her lunch and smiled a preppy smile. "Hes' sick with a really bad cold at home. He'll be back when he recovers from it." Kagome lowered her head down in shame feeling as though it's her fault he wasn't in school. _'What have I done.'_

For some kids, the weekend passed by slowly, but for Kagome it passed by really quickly as she dreaded going to school today. When she arrived she decided to head to class early, in fear of facing that boy. Lunch came quickly and Kagome found herself in the hallway watching Kikyo run by. "Inu-bear! Where are you! Where do you go during lunch! Inu-bear!" She shouted. _'Inu? Now I know that can't be his name, Inu means dog. They're calling him a dog not his real name!' _Kagome thought as she walked towards the woods where she learned the boy's secret, she had to face him she just had to. She wanted to confront him. Most people dislike half-demons, but she had to let him know she didn't.

When she got to the spot she expected him to not be there, but he was. Not wearing his bandanna and letting the wind flow through his hair like last time. Kagome wasn't going to hide behind a tree this time, so she just stepped out into the open and watched as he looked over at her. Yet again his eyes widened and were full of panic, but he didn't really run this time, he just jumped into a tree to where Kagome couldn't see him.

"Wait! Please don't run away! I won't tell anyone your secret I swear! I just want to talk to you! Please!" Kagome yelled out. She waited to see if he was going to come out of hiding but he wasn't, and right when she had lost all hope and got ready to leave, the boy jumped out of the tree and landed a few feet in front of her, Kagome couldn't help but smile. They sat leaning against a tree and Kagome began talking. "My name's Kagome, nice to meet you."

When the bell rang they both headed off to class. For 2 whole weeks Kagome met up with the boy during lunch at the same spot every time, and every

time they did, the boy never once said anything at all. _'Is he mute or something? It's been 2 weeks since I started coming here and talking to him, but I've always been the one talking, hes' never said anything to me.' _Kagome thought as she watched him stare out at the sky, she began to wonder if he was ever listening to her at all.

The next day Kagome figured it was time to try and get to know this boy better. So when lunch came she ran into the woods to the spot where the boy was sitting. "Hi." She said as she took her place next to him by the tree. The boy stared up at the sky like he always did then stared down at the ground, Kagome saw this as a chance to try and get him to talk to her. "Hey um, can I ask you something?" The boy looked at her with a questioning look. "I'm always talking and I've never given you the chance to tell me about yourself, I told you everything so now it's your turn to talk. Whats your name?" The boy blinked then looked back up to the sky, Kagome really did think he was mute now.

"It's Inuyasha." Kagome looked at him with shock as he spoke. "Inuyasha? So, when people call you Inu-kun they're addressing you friendly. Hmm, I thought they were calling you a dog, even Kikyo." Inuyasha looked at Kagome with golden eyes then looked down at the ground. "Well I am a dog. I'm an Inu-Hanyou, as you already kinda know about that." Kagome nodded and began to listen to Inuyasha as he talked to her, telling her about himself. The two had gotten so caught up in talking that they almost hadn't heard the bell ring. Inuyasha stood first and offered his hand to Kagome friendly. "Come on Kagome, or we'll be late for class." Kagome took the offered clawed hand acceptingly and stood. "Yeah." She said while watching him put his bandanna back on to hide his secret from others. Together they walked back towards the school side by side.

Two months passed by quickly and every day at school during lunch Kagome and Inuyasha always hung out together in the woods. '_Man how much I hate Mondays!' _Kagome thought when her and her friends finally got to school. "So Kagome what are you going to do about next month? You know that the school dance is coming up soon." Eri asked Kagome as she got out her textbooks from her locker. "Dunno, you know that I can't get a boyfriend so I see no point in even going. Just so I can sit in the sidelines and be mocked by all the others that have a date." Kagome sighed sadly, she wanted to go with Inuyasha but he had Kikyo. Just a few weeks after finally getting him to talk to her, Kagome had started to fall for him, and she knew that it was bad. Specially since hes' Kikyo's boyfriend. Little did she know, he felt the same way she did.

"Hey Kagome don't look now but here comes Kikyo's boyfriend. Without Kikyo!" Yuka said as she pointed at the direction of the school's entrance doors. Kagome looked over and sure enough, coming towards her way was Inuyasha. When he finally got over to her, Kagome smiled a bright cheerful smile. "Good morning!" Kagome's friends were in complete shock at the fact that Inuyasha, Kikyo's boyfriend, had come over to Kagome.

Just as Inuyasha was about to talk they all heard Kikyo call for him down the hall from the classroom door when the bell rang. Inuyasha sighed then leaned over to Kagome and whispered in her ear. "See you at lunch." With that he walked away to class. "What was that about Kagome?" Yuka asked for the other 2 confused girls. "Huh, oh nothing." Kagome said as she headed off to class herself, leaving the confused girls behind even more confused then ever.

* * *

**Sorry, no cliffy this time. On the other hand, YAY I UPDATED! Lolz Working On more chapters now. Keep checking back for more updates. I'll try to update a chapter everyday, but don't get your hopes up. I'm very busy with my vet work and other stuff but i'll update as soon as I have time. R&R!**

**~InuKagX10~**


	3. Dangerous Actions

Hurricanes Can Be Deadly

Chapter 3: Dangerous Actions

* * *

_Inuyasha sighed then leaned over to Kagome and whispered in her ear. "See you at lunch." With that he walked away to class. "What was that about Kagome?" Yuka asked for the other 2 confused girls. "Huh, oh nothing." Kagome said as she headed off to class herself, leaving the confused girls behind even more confused then ever._

* * *

"Okay class thats it for today and don't forget to buy your tickets for the school dance by next week. I know it's 4 weeks away but still, get your tickets fast before they're sold out. Have a nice day!" Mrs. Lamore said as the bell rang, signaling lunch. Kagome was at her locker putting her textbooks away when she felt someone tap her shoulder. "Hurry up I wanna give something to you so come on." The voice whispered into Kagome's ear causing her to turn around and come face to face with Inuyasha.

"Oh hey! I thought you left with Kikyo like you always do after class. Your always the first one out of the classroom so yeah." Inuyasha blinked then began walking down the hall towards the exit. "Yeah well, she wanted to go and buy her ticket for the dance so she left before I did." Kagome shut her locker and ran after Inuyasha. "Oh I see, are you going?" Inuyasha glanced at Kagome and shook his head. "Actually I was about to ask you the same thing, but no I'm not. I have to go visit some family so I won't be able to."

Kagome sighed. "I'm not going either. I see no point in going. I don't have a date and if I show up without one then I'll just get mocked and have to sit on the sidelines while watching all the other happy couples." Inuyasha stared at her long and hard before realizing that they were in the woods. Kagome stood underneath one of the trees and looked up towards the blue sky. "It's really nice out here. I never even knew this place was here." Inuyasha just stared off into the distance of the school with alert eyes. "Yeah."

Suddenly Inuyasha's ears twitched and he grabbed Kagome by the hand. "Whats wrong?" Kagome asked confused. "Someones coming." Inuyasha pulled Kagome over behind a tree and held her close in his arms, making Kagome blush at the closeness. "Kagome! I know your out here! I just wanna talk to you. Come out come out wherever you are you boyfriendless freak!" A voice yelled, it was Kikyo's. "Damn it, why is she here!" Inuyasha cursed softly. Kikyo's cellphone began to ring and she pulled out the expensive appliance. "Hello? Huh oh yeah, okay I'll be right there." With that she hung up, scanned the area, and walked away.

"That was close." Inuyasha said as he watched the prep leave. "I-Inuyasha." He heard Kagome's voice studder softly as he turned to face the girl in his arms. "Yeah what is it?" He then realized that he had Kagome's small figure held tightly in his arms and blushed at the closeness. _'What is going on? Hes' never held me before, why is he now?' _Just then Kagome realized that Inuyasha's face was slowly inching closer to hers, causing her to blush even more. She felt his breath on her lips as his slowly brushed across hers, but not in a kiss. Realizing what he was doing, Inuyasha backed away quickly, his eyes wide with shock. "I... I gotta go!" He said as he ran away from Kagome when the bell rang, leaving the shocked girl behind. The next day Inuyasha wouldn't even glance once at Kagome.

The classes went by fast as the bell rang for lunch. Kagome walked over to her locker and put away her stuff. "Sorry." A voice said from behind her, Kagome turned around and saw Inuyasha standing there with his head down in shame. "Huh, oh for yesterday? It's alright." With that she grabbed his hand after she closed her locker door and began walking towards the woods. "Come on!" She smiled at him causing him to smile back at her, shocking Kagome. _'Thats the first time I have ever seen Inuyasha smile before. He has such a beautiful one at that too'_

Together they sat under the tree they usually sat underneath. "Tell me Inuyasha, what do you seen in Kikyo?" Kagome asked as she stared up at the sky, Inuyasha stared at the ground. "When I first met her, I felt as though that she could be my soul mate, the girl I'm going to spend the rest of my life with. I don't love her, let alone like her. But I want to see if she is who I had hoped she would be." Kagome stared down sadly, her heart slowly breaking. "I see." The boy she was madly in love with had proven right there that he didn't return her feelings back, and that hurt her.

Little did they both know, but Kikyo was hiding behind a tree watching and listening to every little thing the duo said. _'My boyfriend, is a half-demon! ...Oh well that can be changed.' _Inuyasha gasped and began searching in his pocket for something. "I almost forgot! Yesterday I told you I had something for you and I completely forgot to give it to you, so here." He handed Kagome a beautiful sterling silver charm bracelet with a ruby crested heart as the charm. "Oh Inuyasha it's beautiful!" Kagome leaned over and gave Inuyasha a friendly hug and thanked him. The bell rang and the two walked off towards the school together, leaving Kikyo with a plan. _'Your not going to steal my boyfriend Kagome, I won't let you! I will never give him up to someone like you!'_

* * *

**I UPDATED AGAIN! Lols. Short i know lol. Cliffhanger this time, what is Kikyo up to I bet your all wondering XD. **

**Working chapters 4 and 5 right now so keep checking back! R&R!**

**~InuKagX10~**


	4. Betrayal

Hurricanes Can Be Deadly

Chapter 4: Betrayal

* * *

"_Oh Inuyasha it's beautiful!" Kagome leaned over and gave Inuyasha a friendly hug and thanked him. The bell rang and the two walked off towards the school together, leaving Kikyo with a plan. 'Your not going to steal my boyfriend Kagome, I won't let you! I will never give him up to someone like you!'_

* * *

The next day, Kagome stood at her locker with her 3 friends talking about the upcoming pep rally after lunch today and about the dance. "Hey Kikyos' with her boyfriend again." Ayume said as they all glanced over to Kikyo, Inuyasha and the crowd of popular students. Kagome never liked to see Inuyasha with Kikyo, all because she never treats him right, or it seems like she doesn't. "Aww come on Inu-bear, can't you just cancel your trip to see your family and come to the dance with me?" Kikyo spoke as she pressed her body close to Inuyasha's. "You know I'll miss you so come on, please?" she then pressed her lips to his causing Kagome's eyes to widen and the crowd go wild.

Inuyasha was completely taken off guard by this and didn't respond. Kikyo broke away and stared at him long and hard before leaning in to his face and whispering to him so softly that only he could hear. "Either you kiss me and start showing me affection, or I'll tell everyone about your half-demon secret and you won't see Kagome ever again!" Inuyasha's eyes widened and become panic stricken as she spoke, he was stuck. Kikyo found out his secret and was threatening to keep him from seeing Kagome. Today was just NOT his day.

Inuyasha reluctantly leaned in and kissed Kikyo, wishing that he didn't have to. The only reason he was obeying Kikyo's orders was because he wanted to continue spending more time with Kagome. The two pulled away and Inuyasha noticed Kagome staring at him with hurt and shock. Inuyasha's eyes grew even more panic stricken, as Kikyo leaned in to whisper again. "Oh and I better not find out that you and her are doing anything that couples do, got it!" Inuyasha just slightly nodded and walked away towards class by himself, his head handing in shame and his eyes full of pain and sadness. Kikyo grinned evilly and went to class.

Lunch came quickly and Kagome had left before Inuyasha, just so she could get to the woods before him. _'Why! He said that he didn't even love her! Why did he do this to me?' _"Kagome... I'm so sorry." Inuyasha's spoke as he sat beside her, Kagome hadn't even seen him get here. "Huh? Oh no it's fine, she is your girlfriend after all so it's okay." Kagome stood and started to walk away but a hand grabbed her by her wrist, she spun around to face Inuyasha.

"No it's not alright. I had no choice, Kikyo..." Inuyasha stopped then looked Kagome in the eyes. "Kikyo found out about my secret, and threatened to tell everyone. She also threatened that if I didn't obey her then.. I wouldn't be able to see you anymore. I'm sorry, but I was thinking of you! Thats why I did what I did!" He said as he pulled Kagome into a tight embrace. "I told you I don't love her... Hell I don't even like her! I love someone else and it's not her, but I know that the person I love would never return my feelings because of what I am."

Kagome shook her head slightly and looked up at Inuyasha. "You can only give up what you have to try something new, and if it doesn't go as planned then try again, and keep trying. Learn from your mistakes. Now the fact that she would never return your feelings JUST because your a half-demon is cruel, be what you were born to be and never change just because a person doesn't accept you the way you are." Inuyasha's grip on Kagome tightened as he listened to her talk. "To be honest, I like you just the way you are and I wouldn't want you to change who are and what you are just because of someone else." Kagome smiled a bright cheerful smile and looked up at the sky. "Kagome..." Kagome looked back at Inuyasha still smiling.

"Your right. I have already made enough mistakes and I have learned from them to be willing to show my true feelings towards the girl I care about the most...and it's by doing something that may ruin mine and hers friendship." Inuyasha said as he looked down at Kagome, who was looking at him with a happy but confused expression. "Yeah? And whats that?" She said looking straight into his golden gaze. "This." Inuyasha said as he pressed his lips to Kagome's in a passionate kiss.

_'What the! How dare he! That ungrateful dog! He just blew his chance of his secret being hidden!' _Kikyo thought as she ran out of the woods with an evil grin. Kagome's eyes widened with shock as she blushed a deep dark tomato red. _'He...Inuyasha's...kissing me! But why? What about that girl he said hes' in love with?' _Inuyasha realized what he just did and his eyes shot wide open as he broke the kiss. The two just stared at each other blushing as the bell rang. "D-damn it!" Inuyasha said through clenched teethe as he ran away, leaving a shocked Kagome behind once again. Kagome began walking as the speaker for the school told all students to go to the auditorium for the pep rally. _'What on earth, just happened.'_

* * *

**Gotta love those cliffhangers XD Now what is Kikyo gonna do, and whats gonna happen between Inuyasha and Kagome. R&R!**

**~InuKagX10~**


	5. Trouble At The Eye Of The Storm

Hurricanes Can Be Deadly

Chapter 5: Trouble At The Eye Of The Storm

* * *

_'He...Inuyashas'...kissing me! But why? What about that girl he said hes' in love with?' Inuyasha realized what he just did and his eyes shot wide open as he broke the kiss. The two just stared at each other blushing as the bell rang. "D-damn it!" Inuyasha said through clenched teethe as he ran away, leaving a shocked Kagome behind once again._

"Okay so you all know that the annual school dance is coming up soon and we're all here to find out who the DJ is going to be, what the theme is going to be, and we'll tell you more on that soon, so just sit tight and be calm." The principle said over the Mic then left from her spot and went over to a group of the planners for the dance.

Kagome sat with her 3 friends on one side of the bleachers talking about the dance details. She looked over to the other bleacher on the other side of the auditorium and saw Inuyasha sitting with the popular crowd. He looked over at her then looked away blushing, Kagome frowned at the fact that he wouldn't look at her and smile or wave or whatnot. She then began remembering the event that happened just recently between her and Inuyasha.

**~Flash Back~**

_Lunch came quickly and Kagome had left before Inuyasha, just so she could get to the woods before him. 'Why! He said that he didn't even love her! Why did he do this to me?' "Kagome... I'm so sorry." Inuyasha's spoke as he sat beside her, Kagome hadn't even seen him get here. "Huh? Oh no it's fine, she is your girlfriend after all so it's okay." Kagome stood and started to walk away but a hand grabbed her by her wrist, she spun around to face Inuyasha._

"_No it's not alright. I had no choice, Kikyo..." Inuyasha stopped then looked Kagome in the eyes. "Kikyo found out about my secret, and threatened to tell everyone. She also threatened that if I didn't obey her then.. I wouldn't be able to see you anymore. I'm sorry, but I was thinking of you! Thats why I did what I did!" He said as he pulled Kagome into a tight embrace. "I told you I don't love her... Hell I don't even like her! I love someone else and it's not her, but I know that the person I love would never return my feelings because of what I am."_

_Kagome shook her head slightly and looked up at Inuyasha. "You can only give up what you have to try something new, and if it doesn't go as planned then try again, and keep trying. Learn from your mistakes. Now the fact that she would never return your feelings JUST because your a half-demon is cruel, be what you were born to be and never change just because a person doesn't accept you the way you are." Inuyasha's grip on Kagome tightened as he listened to her talk. "To be honest, I like you just the way you are and I wouldn't want you to change who are and what you are just because of someone else." Kagome smiled a bright cheerful smile and looked up at the sky. "Kagome..." Kagome looked back at Inuyasha still smiling._

"_Your right. I have already made enough mistakes and I have learned from them to be willing to show my true feelings towards the girl I care about the most...and it's by doing something that may ruin mine and hers friendship." Inuyasha said as he looked down at Kagome, who was looking at him with a happy but confused expression. "Yeah? And whats that?" She said looking straight into his golden gaze. "This." Inuyasha said as he pressed his lips to Kagome's in a passionate kiss._

**~End Flash Back~**

Kagome touched her fingers to her lips, she could still feel the touch of Inuyasha's lips on hers. The principle came back up to the Mic, thinking that it was off and spoke without knowing that it really was on. "GAH! My wig is falling off! Maybe if I just flip it towards this way no one will notice." The whole auditorium burst out into laughter, making the principle very confused until she realized that the Mic had been on the whole time. "You kids tell anyone and you'll all be expelled." Everyone got quiet.

"Okay so, the DJ is going to be a mixed song genre DJ, and will be taking different requests. The theme is going to be Romeo and Juliet, and in charge of the decoration, props and etc. will be Sango Zeno." A long dark brown haired girl stood up and allowed the students to clap for her. "We will be crowning Ms. Juliet, and Mr. Romeo at the dance so be sure to get your ballots in on time. The ballot boxes will be made public to you all 3 days before the dance. Your clothing requirements are well...not casual but also not TOO formal like your going to a wedding or so." The principle chuckled then looked over at Kikyo, who was in the group of planners. "And now mrs. Kikyo Tajidada has some news for some stuff." All the popular kids except Inuyasha, cheered as Kikyo came up to the Mic.

"Okay so you all know that the new cheerleading uniforms will be coming in sometime by the end of this week so be ready for them. Along with the new basketball and football uniforms. Oh and another thing, you all my dear and handsome boyfriend Inuyasha Taisho right?" Everyone went wild, but both Inuyasha and Kagome just sat there eying Kikyo trying to see what she was about to do. "Yeah well I love him so much and I know you all do too! So thats why I thought I'd tell you something very interesting about him that I just HAVE to tell you." The crowd was begging for more details on the shy, quiet boy.

"Well, he is..." Kikyo paused and someone yelled out for her to tell them because they wanted to know. "HES' A HALF-DEMON!" Kikyo yelled into the Mic causing everyone to gasp out in shock. Inuyasha's eyes grew wide, his secret was out and now everyone in the whole school knew now. Kikyo looked over at him and gave him an evil grin, Inuyasha than leaped up from his spot on the bleachers and landed on his two feet on the auditorium floor, he then darted out of the auditorium at full paniced speed.

* * *

**Srry guys for the slow update ... but im starting to run low on inspiration for this story. **

**Gomen, i'll see if I can finish this soon thou. **

**Also, srry for how short this is.**


End file.
